Innocent Heat
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Idea isn't mine. both for heat nor do I own orignial story. Cloud is cute, AGSZC -as per usual and that's it enjoy reading people! and I have more AGSZC fics so read them too XOXO Hashi!


The four first class soldiers were all inside of the shared apartment with Cloud who was being mentored by Sephiroth. The small blonde cadet was crouched down at the bottom of the wall and was trying to block out the sound of the fight that Zack was having with his over three lovers.

Zack wanted to get out and go and mess around with some of the other first class soldiers in the VR room but Angeal was reluctant to let him go. Sephiroth knew that if Zack could go Cloud could go and so he didn't want to let Zack go any way and Genesis was still annoyed at Zack for putting his dirty buster sword to close to rapier.

The main reason that the three really didn't want to let Zack and Cloud outside by themselves today was that Zack and Cloud were innocents. So while they could look after themselves just as well as any other first class soldier and student could, when the other soldiers were in heat—they were in trouble. Zack of course always was a magnet for trouble so Angeal did his best to keep them safe. But he always felt guilty when he said no to his puppy student the spikes were literally dropping more with every harsh word that he said.

Angeal sighed and clamped a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. "Zack, I've told you before, it's too dangerous to leave the apartment, you are different from the other soldiers, your mako injections didn't affect you like the others. Just stay here and I'll bring you back some movies and pizza I promise." Angeal tried to reason with his student, even breaking down into bribery but Zack just scowled and kept his arms folded.

"I'm a soldier too Angeal. I can look after myself. Cloud, I can understand that he has too stay here, but me! I'm a soldier Angeal I can look after myself." Zack's spikes stood up as he got more and more defensive and upset.

Cloud stood shyly in the corner not wanting to get involved. Normally he would be at his cadet lessons, but his lovers had pulled him out today claiming that because he hung out with them a lot he was in danger. Mainly because he had their scent on him and the other soldiers reverted back to primal wolf instincts—kill the Alpha's mate and take the top spot.

Not that it would actually happen, but the soldier's who were in heat were limited to two thoughts, food and sex.

Genesis walked over so that he was standing next to his fragile lover and pulled the blonde into his chest leaving Sephiroth and Angeal to deal with Zack. Cloud was a valuable part of soldier and could make first class if he trained hard like his lovers but he had to be protected.

He and weren't the only innocents in ShinRa; Reno, the other one who was looked after by a rude and Tseng. Innocents were an accidental occurrence. When Hojo had found out that they were the only three who hadn't gone into heat when they should've he'd immediately dragged them back into his lab for testing.

They'd been pushed out four days later nursing injection wounds and random stiches that they didn't know how they got. Sephiroth had spotted Cloud stumbling out with Zack and fallen for the little blonde's cuteness before the others. Genesis had been the second to see him but almost frightened Cloud off with his loud squealing. Angeal had tiredly suggested that they take both Zack and Cloud back to the apartment.

The little cadet had tried to protest at the thought of going back to the first class's apartment but Sephiroth hadn't given him a chance to run away. He'd been scooped up in the long arms and sheltered by the thick silver blanket of hair. Cloud being as tired as he was had quickly fallen asleep in the warm silvery cocoon and had woken up three days later with a plate of chocolate chip cookies thrust under his nose.

The mentorship was quickly arranged and without even being asked Cloud had become part of the first class family. A lot of the cadets were jealous of him and often accused him of 'sleeping around.' But it wasn't like he had been popular before he'd joined them so it didn't really bother him anyway—especially since he knew that it wasn't true anyway.

Genesis gave him a quick peck on the forehead before dashing into the shower taking the chance of a long shower while he could.

Cloud returned his attention to the fight in front of him. It had progressed quickly since he turned away to focus on Genesis for a bit. He raised his eyebrows as he saw that Zack was sitting in front of the door looking like he was ready to throw a full blown tantrum. He winced as Angeal slowly lost his patience with his beloved student and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked into the lunge room to dump him onto the floor and yell at him.

Sephiroth came and stood next to Cloud, he wrapped an arm around the blonde cadet. "I'm sorry you're missing out on lessons because of this. It's a tough time of year for the turks too, you should see Tseng at the end of the month, he's a wreck." Sephiroth smirked as he thought of the usually unfazed turk leader at the end of the heat season.

Genesis chuckled as he came out of the shower smelling of dumbapples. "I remember that time when he made it all the way out to the chopper before Tseng had a heart attack and hauled him out. You make sure Zack stays here my little chocobo or you call us straight away, don't even try to follow him."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "and don't answer the door unless we call you first."

Cloud nodded, thinking that his lovers were being a little over dramatic. He was a cadet so he'd always had to look after himself when all the non-innocents went into heat. As a cadet he had a little mako in him the same as the others, so he knew what he was, but he'd always dealt with it on his own and he'd been fine. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss, I used to go to classes when everyone was in heat. I mean I got pinned up against the wall a few times but I always got away?"

Cloud was oblivious to Genesis and Sephiroth's twin looks of horror. Genesis immediately clamped Cloud to his chest. "Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh..."

Meanwhile Zack had managed to run all the way back to the front door and Angeal lost it at Zack. "Zackhary Fair! There is absolutely no way I am allowing you to get outside today. Sephiroth call up and tell them that Zack's sick and vomited on Genesis's copy of loveless so we're staying home to try and fix the chaos."

Sephiroth paused phone in hand, his questioning face perfectly poised for this moment. "Angeal you do realize that we're going to enter heat too?"

Genesis grinned devilishly "just as well we have two cute little innocents to look after, Sephiroth hurry up and call I want the whole day in heat with my little chocobo." Cloud yelped at the thought but didn't struggle and let Genesis carry him into the bedroom. Angeal following closely behind with a shouting puppy in his arms. Sephiroth followed closely behind smirking and carry some lube.


End file.
